Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to social networking and, more specifically, to personalized distribution of content items to users of a social networking system.
Social networks, or social utilities that track and enable connections between users (including people, businesses, and other entities), have become prevalent in recent years. In particular, a social networking system allows users to more efficiently communicate information that is relevant to their friends or other connections in the social network. Social networks typically incorporate a system for maintaining connections among users in the social network and links to content that are likely to be relevant to the users. Social networks also collect and maintain information about the users of the social network. This information may be static, such as geographic location, employer, job type, age, music preferences, interests, and a variety of other attributes, or it may be dynamic, such as tracking a user's actions within the social network. This information can then be used to target information delivery so that information more likely to be of particular interest to a user can be communicated to that user.
While social networking systems allow people to exchange information with each other, they also allow entities to provide information to users of the social networking system. Examples of entities include businesses, organizations and celebrities. An entity may create a brand page, which is associated with a profile, within the social networking system and post content items to the brand page. The social networking system then communicates the posted content item or a description of the posted content item to social networking system users connected to the brand page. Hence, the brand page allows the entity to act as any other user of the social networking system and disseminate information to social networking system users.
However, various types of entities have audiences composed of segments, wherein each segment has a particular interest in the entity. In the social networking context, different social networking system users may have different levels of interest in different content posted to the brand page. For example, users connected to a brand page associated with a sporting goods supplier have varying degrees of interest in posts on the brand page about products for different sports. Conventionally, users connected to a brand page are notified of content posted to the brand page without accounting for differing levels of interest in different content posted to the brand page.